1. Field of Invention
This invention relates an apparatus for carrying or storing articles such as sleeping bags and other related items such as pillows and blankets.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well know that there are alternate means for carrying and storing articles such as sleeping bags and other related items such as pillows, blankets, and clothing etc. It is preferred that the above items carried or stored take up as little space as possible and be carried either as a single item within the apparatus or in combination. It is also preferred that the apparatus allow the items mentioned herein to be stored or carried conveniently as possible. However, it may be noted from a review of the prior art, that the prior art is not capable of both storage and carrying all of the mentioned items in combination without exceeding the scope of the prior art.
Reviewing each of the prior art it is apparent that these devices are designed for carrying a sleeping bag in a rolled or folded position. Much of the prior art description embodies only sleeping bags, making no mention of any other articles that may be carried or stored either individually, or in combination.